Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {0} & {-2} \\ {1} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {4} \\ {-2} & {4} \\ {1} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{3} & {2}-{4} \\ {0}-{-2} & {-2}-{4} \\ {1}-{1} & {0}-{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-3} & {-2} \\ {2} & {-6} \\ {0} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$